


You say that you love me

by Lindnjean



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindnjean/pseuds/Lindnjean
Relationships: parent & child
Collections: Poetry





	You say that you love me

You say that you love me, 

But you already lost me. 

You swear it wasn't you. 

But the facts don't lie, 

It was always on you.

You say that you love me, 

Then why did you loose me? 

You say that you love me, 

Then why did you abuse me? 

You say that you love me, 

Then why did you kill me?

You say that you love me, 

But you always abused me. 

You swear it wasn't you. 

But the scars don't lie, 

We all know it's true.

You say that you love me, 

Then why did you loose me? 

You say that you love me, 

Then why did you abuse me? 

You say that you love me, 

Then why did you kill me?

You say that you love me, 

But you tried to kill me. 

You swear it wasn't you. 

But how can I believe you, 

When I know it's not true?

You say that you love me, 

Then why did you loose me? 

You say that you love me, 

Then why did you abuse me? 

You say that you love me, 

Then why did you kill me?

You say that you love me, 

But you want my future. 

You wish I was with you. 

But how could I let you, 

When you stole my past?

You say that you love me, 

Then why did you loose me? 

You say that you love me, 

Then why did you abuse me? 

You say that you love me, 

Then why did you kill me?

You say that you love me, 

But you need forgiveness. 

You just want that too. 

Yes I do forgive you, 

But I'll never love you.


End file.
